


A Warm Night

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [4]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean tells Lucia exactly what he'd like to do to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Night

You stare out into the night, glass in hand, wondering if Georgia is ever anything less than sweltering even at 11 o’clock at night. A warm breeze stirs your hair, blowing strands across your face and you turn your head in that direction, hoping for a moment that the air is suddenly going to drop a few degrees and give you some relief. When it doesn't, you sigh, swirling the ice in your drink and taking a sip, your eyes wandering back to the view before you. The lights of downtown Atlanta flicker against the night sky, vying for a position among the stars and you recall the first time you saw the city skyline, early one morning just as the sun rose, from a very different vantage point than the one you now hold.

As you stand there smiling to yourself, the sounds of the party in the banquet hall behind you, filter into your thoughts. The last official event to wrap up filming for this season, the media party is a far cry from the rowdy barbecue the cast and crew held a few days ago. It was the perfect end to the perfect summer and though there were a few tears shed, there was more than enough laughter to balance it out. You know you should be heading back inside but you think a few more minutes just to finish your drink won’t hurt.

A few other people have escaped, either to smoke or just take advantage of the outside seating to hold slightly more private conversations or just to take a break from the madhouse inside, but your corner of the balcony is pretty secluded. When you hear footsteps behind you, you don’t turn, not really wanting to make small talk with anyone.

 _“Why do I always find you hiding at these things?!”_ says a voice you instantly recognize.

You whirl around to find Sean standing a few feet away, suit jacket slung over his shoulder, black shirt unbuttoned more than is probably decent for this sort of event revealing a tantalizing amount of taut tanned  
skin. He’s wearing his usual smart-ass grin, blue eyes crinkling as he slowly looks you up and down. His fair hair is getting long again, flopping into his eyes and you have to resist the urge to reach out and run your fingers through it.

 _“Norm didn’t tell me you were coming,”_ you say in an accusing tone.

_“He doesn’t know. I thought I’d surprise him, travel back to the city with you guys and visit for a couple of days before the con this weekend. If I’m welcome that is?”_

_“Well, I don’t know… I didn’t even get a proper ‘hello’ yet.”_

He smiles wider and walks over, sliding one hand around your waist to the small of your back, as he dips his head to kiss your cheek.

_“Hello Lucia.”_

His voice is low and sultry in your ear, his touch lingering longer than it should, his fingers tracing your spine. You shiver involuntarily as he pulls back, glancing around to make sure nobody is watching you. Satisfied everyone is too wrapped up in their own conversations, you look back to him, only to find him watching the party through the brightly lit wall of windows that flanks the wide balcony. You watch his eyes flicking over the crowds inside, searching, then turning back to you when he doesn’t appear to find what he’s looking for.

_“Please tell me you don’t have my boy tied up to a bed again someplace?!”_

You giggle, your skin flushing at the memory of that particular encounter.

_“No, he’s in there somewhere, being the good little star and schmoozing all the right people.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be in there too?”_

_“Me? No, nobody wants to talk to a lowly set designer.”_

_“I do.”_

He leans against the low stone wall of the balcony next to you, close enough that you can feel the softness of his shirt sliding against your bare arm every time he moves. The sensation is causing the hairs on your forearm to stand up and your skin ripples with goosebumps.

 _“You look very beautiful tonight,”_ he says softly, _“I love your dress.”_

 _“Really?_ ” you laugh lightly, looking down at yourself. Your dress is a deep, midnight blue silk emblazoned with orange flowers, strapless, with a cute flared skirt ending just above your knee. _“Norm hates it! He says it makes his head hurt.”_

 _“Then he’s crazy,”_ laughs Sean, _“it’s perfect for you. And orange is your favorite color after all.”_

You nudge him with your elbow, surprised and pleased that he remembers that. He leans against you, his body heat mingling with yours through the fabric of his shirt. He turns his head to yours, lowering his voice to murmur in your ear.

_“Oh…the things I’d like to do to you in that dress.”_

Heart beating a little faster, you turn to look him in the eye.

 _“What kind of things?”_ you ask, pitching your voice low to match his.

He cocks his head, a smile playing across his lips, as his eyes, once again, travel slowly down your body and then back up to meet yours.

_“Well, for starters, I’m thinking I’d like to kiss your neck in that sweet spot that makes you shiver. Run my tongue across your skin, maybe take a little nibble right behind your ear.”_

His gaze travels to your neck and you half close your eyes, your body responding as if he’s actually touching you.

_“I’d use my hands to gently caress your breasts through your dress until I could feel the hardness of your nipples poking through the fabric, teasing them with my thumb until you start to moan. I love the way you moan when I touch your breasts, Lucia, it always turns me on.”_

His arm is still brushing against yours and your body is starting to ache to feel his touch for real. He drops his hand between you, the backs of his fingers sliding across your thigh, and you bite your lip to stop from gasping out loud.

 _“Turn around,”_ he orders, his voice so low it’s almost a growl.

You turn to face the wall, hands resting on its smooth surface, staring out across the view once more, as he moves closer beside you, sliding his butt along the wall until your hips are bumping together. You glance at him but his eyes are once more searching the windows behind you. His hand slips under your arm, grazing the surface of your dress, until it rests flat against your abdomen, his fingers splayed with his thumb softly stroking the silky material.

_“Once I was sure your breasts had had enough attention, I would slide my hand down, over your stomach to rest on your thigh, where I would slowly gather up the edge of your dress, until I could push my hand underneath and feel the soft, warm skin waiting there for me.”_

While he talks, his hand lowers to do exactly that, caressing your inner thigh with long, slow strokes.

_“I would take my fingers up, skimming them over the surface of your panties, enjoying the feel of the lace beneath my skin, increasing the pressure as they found their way underneath you, pushing against the heat of your sex.”_

Your breath catches in your throat as his hand follows his words, his fingers slipping over the lace of your panties, making a rubbing motion over your rapidly moistening lips.

_“When I could feel your body responding, I would take my hand up and into the top of your panties, stroking at your delicate skin, working my way tantalizingly down until I would slip just one finger against your nub, loving the way it feels as I stroke it gently, feeling it swell under my touch.”_

Your hands clasp the wall in front of you, as he reaches up to slide his hand into your panties.

_“Sean!”_

You whip your head around, frightened someone will see what’s going on.

_“It’s okay, baby, nobody is paying attention to us and, if they are, what are they going to see but two old friends, lost in a private conversation? Nobody will know what I’m about to do to you.”_

This time, not even biting your lip can suppress the tiny gasps that slip from your mouth as he works his way down inside your panties, his middle finger wiggling its way in against your clit, where he begins a slow tickle, teasing occasionally at your entrance until he slicks everything with your growing wetness.

_“Oh baby, I would take my time, feeling every part of you, exploring your pussy with my fingers until your panties are dripping. I’d slide my fingers inside you, pushing up into your hot wetness, feeling you clench around me as I slowly slide them in and out.”_

His voice is getting huskier and you know that he’s getting just as aroused as you and it turns you on even more. You start to push your hips a little as he fingers you, trying not to be too obvious but needing to get him deep inside you.

_“And once those panties were good and soaked, I’d ease you out of them, sliding them down your thighs and over your ankles. Then I’d get on my knees before you, because a goddess deserves to be worshipped properly, and I’d part your thighs with my hands, licking any stray juices from your skin as my tongue works its way up to taste you."_

This time there’s no stopping the moan that escapes your lips and you feel his fingers twitch inside you when he hears it.

_“Damn, Lucia! Close your eyes baby.”_

You do as he asks and your other senses heighten until all there is, is the feel of him sliding into you with a maddening slowness and the sound of his voice, whispering against your ear.

_“With my fingers, I’d part your lips, opening you wide for my tongue to swipe across your cherry red clit, the delicious taste and scent of you filling my mouth. I’d start with long, slow strokes, licking you from back to front, flattening my tongue to cover as much of you as possible each time. Then, when I have you whining with pleasure, I’d plunge my tongue inside you, stretching as far as I could.”_

He stops moving his fingers, holding them inside you as his thumb finds your clit and begins tracing slow arcs back and forth across it. Your breathing is getting heavier, punctuated by soft moans and gasps as little darts of pleasure spark out through your body. Without opening your eyes, you know that your knuckles are white where you’re gripping the stone in front of you, the rough texture under your hand the only thing keeping you grounded as to where you are.

_“Using the tip of my tongue, I would work my way back to your clit, tracing words across it until you grab at my head, hands pulling my hair, begging me not to stop. One of my hands would slide under you until I’m fingering you again, combining that with my lips cupping your clit as I suck it into my mouth, rubbing it with my tongue until your hips are bucking against my face. And I’d work you like that until you came in my mouth baby, then I’d lick you clean while your body recovers, taking my time and not stopping until I get you to come again.”_

You’re moaning louder now but you just don’t care. The images he’s putting into your head and the feel of him inside you have you whipped up into a frenzy and you want to come so bad, it’s like a physical pain inside you.

 _“Sean,”_ you breathe out his name.

_“Tell me what you want, baby.”_

_“Uhhh… I want… I… ahhhh… “_

_“Lucia...,”_ your name rolls off his tongue like pure porn and you whimper a little in the back of your throat.

_“Make me come, Sean, please… oh god… please… please.”_

_“It’ll be my pleasure, my goddess.”_

His fingers start moving inside you again, faster than before and his thumb keeps pace over your clit, flicking from side to side and then rubbing up and down until he finds your sweet spot.

_“Yes… there… like, uhhh, that… Don’t stop… please. Fuuu… Sean… Sean… Sean!”_

You’re repeating his name over and over but you can’t stop. All other words have lost meaning for you. The sensation of him touching you is driving you wild, you can feel your clit throbbing and your pussy is twitching with every stroke he makes.

_“Come for me baby, come hard. God, you look so fucking beautiful right now. I have such a hard on for you it hurts, you make me so crazy. I want to fuck that wet pussy right now, just rip off that pretty dress, lift you up on that wall and just pound into you. Come on Lucia, come for me, come for me.”_

His fingers twist inside you and that’s it, his words thrust you into your orgasm, body quivering against his hand as your head bows and you forget how to breathe for a moment.

 _“That’s my girl,”_ he says softly, turning his body to yours to lay his other hand against the small of your back. You’re dimly aware of the fact that you can feel his erection pressing into your hip as he leans into you, slipping his hand from your panties and letting your dress fall back into place. You close your eyes, controlling your breathing, while he rubs at your spine with a soft touch.

When you feel capable of forming words again, you open your eyes, looking up to meet his, which are watching you intently, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 _“Do you have any idea how amazing you look right now?”_ he asks, brushing away a strand of hair the breeze has blown across your face again.

_“Do you have any idea how amazing I feel right now?! Dammit Sean, I thought my knees were going to buckle at one point and I was going to be flat out on the floor!”_

He laughs, throwing his head back and wrapping his arm around your waist.

_“And I wasn’t even done yet, babe, not by a long shot. Maybe next time I’ll tell you the rest but now, I’m thinking we should go find our boy and make sure he’s not getting into too much trouble without us.”_

He turns you around to steer you towards the party but you hesitate, pulling him back for a moment, resting your hand on his arm.

_“Wait, we don’t need to tell Norman about this, okay? How about we keep this just for us, a little something that only we know about? Then, any time you see me wearing this dress from now on, you’ll know I was thinking about you and tonight, and wondering when we can make your fantasy a reality.”_

He tilts his head, looking down at you for a moment, then gives you a shining smile.

_“I like the way you think, you dirty little minx. Okay, I’m in. After all, Reedustein gets to have you all to himself most of the damn time, it’s only fair I get some part of you that’s just mine.”_

You smile back at him, linking your arm with his as you head toward the doors, just as Norman comes out, cigarette dangling from his lips as he desperately searches his pockets for his lighter. He catches sight of you and comes to meet you, a wide grin splitting his face as he catches sight of Sean.

_“Flanery, you prick, what the fuck are you doing here? And what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?_

They meet in an enormous hug, wrapping tight around each other, slapping each other’s backs in greeting.

 _“Thought I’d surprise you, brother,”_ says Sean, _“and I knew I’d find Lucia hiding somewhere, so this seemed like a safe bet. We were just catching up.”_

His eyes flick to you and he gives you a cheeky wink, making you blush a little.

 _“So,”_ says Sean, pulling the cigarette from Norman’s lips and tossing it behind him, ignoring his indignant yelp, as he wraps one arm around his neck and takes your hand in his, _“what do you say, we go have a few drinks then the three of us take this party somewhere a little more private?"_

 _“Fuck yeah!”_ answers Norman. _“But on one condition…”_

You and Sean look at him expectantly.

_“It’s someone else’s fuckin' turn to get tied up!”_


End file.
